The tale of Galatea and Pygmalion
Epilogue Aphrodite was very satisfied that she was the best goddess of love. No one could replace her, she thought... Story Aphrodite and her friends were sitting on a small bench in a meadow, and were all telling jokes and having fun, until a note flew by the wind, and the wind whispered: To the goddess of love. "What is that?!" Iris asked in excitement. "Is it a love poem? Usually the gods give you those kinds of things..." Antheia, the other goddess of mortal human love said. "Shh. Reading.." Aphrodite said, with her eyes swivelling fast. "It's not a love poem, it's a request, but it's torn in half..." "Ooh! A mystery! How fun!" Athena, the goddess of wisdom said. "Where's the other half?" "It says: To the goddess of love." Aphrodite read out. But she knew that she was the one and only, but wouldn't the wind make up its mind before they ripped it apart? Maybe there could be another goddess of love. Clearly, Antheia wasn't the one, she is merely the mortal love goddess... Eventually, the other half of the letter blew to Egypt, where the Egypts worshipped Isis, the Egyptian goddess of love. "I demand the other half!" Isis yelled. "Um..mistress? There is no other half, but we have asked the wind and it says that it has blown to Greece. A goddess named Aphrodite has it. "Hmm.. I am the one and only goddess of love, and I'll prove it!" Isis said. Meanwhile, on Mount Olympus, Aphrodite decided to pack her things and go to Egypt, to meet this mysterious love goddess, so she chanted a chant to enlarge her swan cart, and she travelled to Egypt as fast as a blink. Finally, Aphrodite made it to Egypt, and she found a beautiful goddess shining with gold light, and she was also likely the other goddess of love. She had emerald green eyes, with Aphrodite having blue. Emerald green eyes were really rare. "Ah! You must be Aphrodite, the ''other ''love goddess." Isis said, seeming to have no interest in her. "I assume you have the other half of the letter." Aphrodite said. "Yes, and you have the other half." Isis said, coldly. "Anyways, who's Pygmalion? It said on the letter he fell in love with a statue he named Galatea, and he's living on an island just off the coast from Mount Olympus." Aphrodite said, changing the subject. "Actually, we can get there now, I know you have a swan cart..." Isis said. They rushed over to that island immediately. Aphrodite and Isis knocked on his large doors near a foggy mountain. "Pygmalion! We are the ones you wanted!" They both yelled. "What do you want? Oh, the love goddesses. I will let you in, but please, cast this spell." Pygmalion addressed, giving them a small spell on a small scroll. "I'll give it a try first." Isis said. When she finished her spell, nothing happened. "My turn now." Aphrodite said. Her spell, successfully worked. "Thank you Aphrodite! You are the best love goddess ever!" Pygmalion thanked her, seeing his lovely creation finally come to life. Isis sadly walked away. "Isis, wait. I'm sorry that I've been oversensitive about who was the better love goddess. I understand you're from Egypt, which means that we are both the love goddesses, and nothing would be the same without both of us." She told her, encouragingly. Isis smiled happily, and walked away in satisfactory. Category:Tales